nexusversefandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Morris
Paul "Clay" Ivan Morris is a 21 year old boy and character in the Nexus Academy roleplay. History Early Life Clay was born as Paul Morris in Long Island, New York, during the 1970s. His father was a prominent politician, until it was eventually uncovered that he was involved in corrupt dealings. Clay and his mother soon found themselves homeless and on the street. Paul, undeterred by this, wanted to be a social worker when he grew up so he could help other people. Unfortunately, this dream was ended by the manifestation of his powers, as Paul started seeing patterns and proclivities wherever he went, and was able to predict the sad futures and horrible ends of most of those around him. Driven nearly insane by despair and fear, it was almost a blessing when Paul was brought to the future and his memory wiped. Nexus Academy At the Nexus Academy, Paul (going by Clay) slowly adjusted to the strange new world around him, despite initial suspicion and misgivings. His once-reliable powers were hindered by the chaotic nature of the Enhanced who attended the school. Clay soon befriended Lauren Blackwood and Hannah Summers who shared his suspicious feelings towards the faculty, especially Rohlandu Yung. Clay was always eager to follow the decisive, charismatic Lauren into battle, and loved connecting with the detached yet poetic Hannah. During his final years at the Academy, Clay met a younger student, Dakota Maddox, who was soon an intrinsic part of the group. Clay finally earned a dorm in The Greenhouse, his favorite part of the Academy. Ultimately, Clay graduated as one of the top students of the Academy. With the Coalition After graduation, Clay and his friends were almost immediately drafted into the Coalition. Clay found himself being trained as a pilot, as his strategic powers were helpful from a birds' eye view. Despite himself, Clay found himself greatly enjoying his job, and eventually became sympathetic toward the cause. Physical Appearance Clay is a well-built guy standing at 5'11. He has Sandy hair which tends to be cut pretty short as per Coalition protocol, though he once preferred growing it out a bit more. His eyes are green, and he technically needs glasses but wears special implants to correct his vision and assist with transmitting his observations. Clay wears the standard uniform of a coalition pilot, though he tends to carry his jacket over his shoulder rather than wearing it. Personality On the surface, Clay seems laid back and casual, easy to please and optimistic. However, Clay is extremely antisocial and distrustful of anyone he doesn't know well, and battles with a strong depression brought on by his powers. Clay dislikes violence but often sees it as necessity, and has strong standards of right and wrong. He is very loyal to his friends. Powers and Abilities *'Apophenia'- Clay possesses the capability to perceive patterns within seemingly random incidents, allowing him strategic and prophetic capabilities. Paraphernalia *'Eye Implants'- Clay has eye implants which offer him enhanced vision and broadcasting capabilities. Clay also possesses the standard weaponry of most Coalition soldiers, such as energy weapons and armor. Relationships Family Clay had a generally good relationship with his father prior to his arrest, but never spoke to him afterwards. Eliana and Clay bickered constantly and therefore avoided each other whenever possible. Clay got on extremely well with his mother, who he loved dearly. Friends Lauren Blackwood Clay looks up to Lauren and trusts her completely. Though he gives her advice on occasion, he rarely questions her judgement, and the two are very good friends. Dakota Maddox Dakota was like a little brother to Clay, and the two very much enjoyed hanging out. Clay cannot wait for Dakota to join the Coalition army. Hannah Summers Clay and Hannah are extremely close and affectionate, despite Hannah's generally stiff demeanor. They enjoy joking around, and are very loyal to each other. Other Rohlandu Yung Clay used to distrust Rohlandu, but now sees her as an important part of his development. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Males